intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
UKUSA Agreement
The United Kingdom – United States of America (UKUSA) Agreement ( ) is a multilateral agreement for cooperation in signals intelligence among the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand. It was first signed in March 1946 by the United Kingdom and the United States and later extended to encompass the three current British dominions. The UKUSA Agreement was a follow-up of the 1943 BRUSA Agreement, the World War II agreement on cooperation over intelligence matters.Joan Coxsedge new powers "to counter terrorism" The Guardian, 12 December, 2001, copy on the website of the Communist Party of Australia. This was a secret treaty, allegedly so secret that it was kept secret from the Australian Prime Ministers until 1973.Australian House of Representatives November 20, 198 6, copy on website of www.williambowles.info The agreement established an alliance of five English-speaking countries for the purpose of sharing intelligence, especially signals intelligence. It formalized the intelligence sharing agreement in the Atlantic Charter, signed in 1941, before the entry of the U.S. into the conflict.The Puppet Masters, John Hughes-Wilson, Cassell, London, 2004. History The agreement originated from a ten-page British–U.S. Communication Intelligence Agreement, also known as BRUSA, that connected the signal intercept networks of the U.K. Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) and the U.S. National Security Agency (NSA) at the beginning of the Cold War. The document was signed on March 5, 1946 by Colonel Patrick Marr-Johnson for the U.K.'s London Signals Intelligence Board and Lieutenant General Hoyt Vandenberg for the U.S. State–Army–Navy Communication Intelligence Board. Although the original agreement states that the exchange would not be "prejudicial to national interests", the United States often blocked information sharing from Commonwealth countries. The full text of the agreement was released to the public on June 25, 2010. Under the agreement, the GCHQ and the NSA shared intelligence on the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, and several eastern European countries (known as Exotics). The network was expanded in the 1960s into the Echelon collection and analysis network. Collection mechanisms The UKUSA alliance is often associated with the ECHELON system; however, processed intelligence is reliant on multiple sources of information and the intelligence shared is not restricted to signals intelligence. Global coverage Each member of the UKUSA alliance is officially assigned lead responsibility for intelligence collection and analysis in different parts of the globe. Australia Australia hunts for communications originating in Indochina, Indonesia and southern China. Canada Formerly the northern portions of the former Soviet Union and conducting sweeps of all communications traffic that could be picked up from embassies around the world. In the post-Cold War era, a greater emphasis has been placed on monitoring satellite, radio and cellphone traffic originating from Central and South America, primarily in an effort to track drugs and non-aligned paramilitary groups in the region. New Zealand New Zealand is responsible for the western Pacific. Listening posts in the South Island at Waihopai Valley just south-west of Blenheim, and on the North Island at Tangimoana. The Anti-Bases Campaign holds regular protests in order to have the listening posted closed down. United Kingdom Europe, Africa and Russia west of the Urals. United States Monitors most of Latin America, Asia, Asiatic Russia and northern China. See also *Special Relationship *ABCA Armies *Combined Communications Electronics Board *The Technical Cooperation Program References Further reading *Bryden, John. Best Kept Secret: Canadian Secret Intelligence in the Second World War. Toronto: Lester Publishing, 1993. * *Frost, Mike and Michel Gratton. Spyworld: Inside the Canadian and American Intelligence Establishments. Toronto: Doubleday Canada Limited, 1994. *Hamilton, Dwight. Inside Canadian Intelligence: Exposing the New Realities of Espionage and International Terrorism. Toronto: Dundurn Press, 2006. * *Potton, Craig (1996) Secret Power, New Zealand's Role in the International Spy Network; Publishing, Nelson, NZ; ISBN 0-908802-35-8; (ONLINE EDITION) *Richelson, Jeffrey T.; Ball, Desmond (1985). The Ties That Bind: Intelligence Cooperation Between the UKUSA Countries. London: Allen & Unwin. ISBN 0-04-327092-1. *Richelson, Jeffrey T. The United States Intelligence Community, fifth ed. Westview Press, Boulder, Colo.; ISBN 978-0-8133-4362-4; 2008. *Rosen, Philip. The Communications Security Establishment: Canada’s Most Secret Intelligence Agency. Ottawa: Library of Parliament Research Branch, 1993. *Rudner, Martin. Canada’s Communications Security Establishment: From the Cold War to Globalization in Intelligence and National Security. Volume 16 Number 1 (Spring 2001). 97–128. *Whitaker, Reginald. Cold War Alchemy: How America, Britain, and Canada Transformed Espionage into Subversion in Intelligence and National Security. External links *UKUSA Agreement at The National Archives *UKUSA Agreement at the National Security Agency Category:Espionage Category:National Security Agency Category:Government Communications Headquarters Category:Government databases in the United States Category:Signals intelligence agencies Category:Data collection Category:Privacy of telecommunications Category:United States national security policy Category:Australia – United Kingdom relations Category:Australia – New Zealand relations Category:Australia–Canada relations Category:Canada – United Kingdom relations Category:New Zealand – United Kingdom relations Category:New Zealand – United States relations Category:United Kingdom – United States relations Category:Treaties of Australia Category:Treaties of Canada Category:Canada – United States treaties Category:Treaties of New Zealand Category:Treaties of the United Kingdom Category:Treaties of the United States ca:UKUSA de:UKUSA es:UKUSA fr:UKUSA gl:UKUSA ko:UKUSA it:UKUSA nl:UKUSA-akkoord nn:UKUSA-samarbeidet pt:Tratado de Segurança UK-USA ru:UKUS SIGINT